In the past there have been numerous types of mechanisms for displacing a mast, that is, tilting it with respect to the deck. Representative patents in the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 241,037; 273,529, 641,321, 1,039,122. The present invention is of an improvement generally speaking in the art of moving a mast to tilt it about a pivot point high on the mast with the low end being guided to the left and right by a track means through a carriage interconnection which includes lock means to lock it in a selected position. Other prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,480, 3,099,976; 3,085,539; 2,353,007; 830,720, 559,983, 457,323, and 236,037. This invention is of a sailboat which does not pivot the mast around a point at or near the deck level which is typical of prior art mechanisms some of which are self-centering, some of which are counter-balanced, and some of which are adjustable while "underway."
A distinguishing feature of the instant invention is that the pivot for the tilt of the mast is located at the upper end zone of the mast, as a pendulum, and the lower deck end of the mast is moved through an arc, guided by the track means along a radius of curvature between the pivot and the track means and the invention also provides as described hereinafter means for positioning the mast and means for clamping or holding the position once selected. This invention provides simplicity of the rigging which does not alter in length with movement of the mast and is suitable for installation in light inexpensive recreational boats of various types as well as being adaptable for use with heavy cruising and racing type craft.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a mast displacement mechanism to provide an ability for a sailboat to point closer to the wind, to better utilize hull forms and to minimize list under varying wind conditions. It is also an object to provide a sailboat which is provided with a mast displacement mechanism to more effectively utilize wind forces relative to the sail position under varying wind intensities and which is safe due to controllable balance of the vessel with the mast and sail, when tilted to a correct position, acting as an adjustable ballast.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mast mechanism which provides for movement of a mast in the process of "coming about," or changing direction in a turn. Generally speaking it is an object to provide a mast displacement mechanism which provides for simplicity of rigging and the ability to use the mast itself as a type of stabilizer or ballast for more effective utilization of wind under varying conditions.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing in which: